The Lengths you travel for your family
by CMCrazies
Summary: JJ and Will have been together for many years, but he had to leave his family for work, what happens when hes back. right when JJ's about to give up on him. -JJ/WILL not set to the show of them dating.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I got this idea, and I thought id try it out. It is based on the characters but not In time of the show. So yeah. It is JJ/Will but in this they met before they did in the show. Okay. It will make sense as you read it. So hope you like it and here is the first chapter.**

**The lengths you travel for your family.**

**Chapter 1-**

Walking into her son's bedroom, JJ found him still in bed, which was unsual , Henry always waked her up, every morning, leaning down next to his bed, JJ ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mamma."

"Hey bud, you okay?"

Henry shook his head, sitting up a little. "Feel sick."

"You feel sick huh." JJ sat on the edge of the bed, placing her hand onto Henry's forehead.

"Your warm bud."

Looking back down at her son, she watched as he threw up over his covers. Standing up quickly, JJ picked him up, rushing into the bathroom, she put him, down as he threw up into the toilet, once he had stopped, JJ watched as he sat on the floor. Grabbing a cup of the side of the sink, JJ ran the tap, then handed it to Henry.

"Oh buddy. Lets get you out of these clothes, and into my bed okay."

Henry nodded, wiping his eyes, from the tears he had shed. Pulling off his clothes, JJ made a pile on the floor so she could throw them into the wash. Walking back into Henry's room, she got him out some new Pyjamas.. Once she had helped him into the new clothes, she took him into the kitchen, making him a fresh glass of cold water. Carrying Henry on her shoulder, she placed him down onto her bed.

"You stay here okay buddy, I'm gonna go clean up the mess."

"Sorry mamma."

"It's okay baby." JJ kissed his head.

Throwing the bedding and his clothes in the wash, JJ walked back into her room, seeing Henry asleep. Picking up her phone, JJ made her way into the kitchen, to make herself a cup of coffee, taking a large sip she pressed the call button on her phone.

"Hotchner"

"Hey Hotch it's JJ…urmm, Henry threw up this morning, so I'm gonna stay home with him."

"It's fine JJ, I know it's hard been by yourself, come back when he's better."

"Thanks Hotch."

Hanging up, JJ threw her phone onto the counter, taking another sip of the coffee. She ran her hands through her hair. She hated when the team always refereed to her as a single mom. Which in a way she was, even though Henry's father was in the picture, he was away working, but JJ still loved him, and he was there whenever he could be for Henry. But the team, the team didn't know that, they just thought he walked out, and she just hoped when they finally found out, they wouldn't ask her why she never corrected them.

Changing the bedding on Henry's bed, JJ decided to make him some breakfast, hoping it would make him feel better, carrying the tray into her room, JJ opened the door, seeing Henry awake.

"You feeling better buddy?"

"Little"

JJ placed the tray down onto the bed. "Well, you wanna try eat something, will make you feel better."

Henry shook his head, looking at his mother with tears in his eyes. "I want daddy!"

JJ gulped down a breath, climbing onto the bed, she sat down in his spot, the spot his daddy spelt in. "I know you do buddy, and so do I but, right now he's away remember."

"But, make feel better."

"I know he does baby. But you know what."

"What?"

"He'll be proud of you, for been so good cos if you eat your breakfast, it means you wont be sick again."

"Okay…"

"Good boy." pulling the tray onto her legs JJ cut up the waffles before placing the tray onto Henry's lap.

"Make sure you drink all the juice too buddy."

/

Walking into his apartment, he closed the door, locking all the locks. Walking to the fridge he pulled out a bottle of water, taking a large sip. Walking into his bedroom, he walked towards the mirror, seeing the cuts and bruises on his face. Pulling off his clothes, he walked into the bathroom, turning on the water he stood under the shower, letting the water pour over his body. After he had washed, he wrapped the towel around his waist, sitting down onto the bed, he lifted up the mattress pulling out the photo. Tracing his finger over her face, he smiled to himself before looking down at the other face on the picture.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed it back under the mattress hearing his phone ring.

"It's Will."

"We got a problem, you need to get down here now, and pack a bag, were getting out of town."

"I'll be right there."

Hanging up Will, rushed around getting dressed and packing everything into his bag, thankful he actually didn't have lots of stuff, making sure his personal items were hidden deep into the hidden pockets of the bag, he made his way to the lot.

Walking into the building Will looked around seeing it quiet. Heading futher into the building he found everyone gathered around dropping his bag down he looked around, seeing a group forming.

"What's goin' on?"

"What's going on is, your best bud here is a cop."

"WHAT!"

"Your saying you didn't know?"

"Yeah ! This is the first I've heard"

"Really huh then" the man pulled the gun out of the back of his pants shooting it.

Will jumped watching as his friend, his partner fell to the ground, blood pouring from his chest.

"I didn't know."

"Well just to make sure."

Will held his fist together, not able to stop, the group of men who were taller and 10x stronger come at him. Feeling there fists hit his body, he felt his breath grow shorter and shorter, until everything went black.

/

Walking into the bullpen JJ saw everyone running around like headless chickens.

"Where we going?"

"Local station, a body was found, and a guy who's still alive next to him, they arrested him, and want us to crack him."

"Okay…"

JJ quickly went to her office, making sure she had everything she would need, and dropped off her bag, joining the team in the lift, she let out a sigh breath.

Arriving at the station the team walked in, seeing certain looks on some of the officers faces.

"Is it me or do half these officers, look pissed off." JJ said

"A little." Emily said raising her eyebrow.

"BAU?"

"Yes that's us, I'm Agent Hotchner this is my team."

"Thank you for coming, and sorry its hectic round here, we just got an ID on the body. He was one of our own."

"What you mean?"

"He was one of our detectives that went undercover almost 3 years ago."

"What about the guy you found him with?"

"He is also one of ours."

The team looked up watching as a couple of detectives walked into the main part of the station a man covered in mood behind them. Looking forward, JJ felt her heart stop.

As he followed the deceives, Will stopped seeing his caption talking to a group of people, turning his head he saw her.

"Will." JJ whispered to herself, as she pushed past everyone.

Will wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Your alive."

"I am." Will whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. Holding her as close as he could.

/

**Leaving the first chapter there, what did you think? Like the idea much more to come I promise, but will only be a few chapters long REVIEW please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You liking it so far? Keep up reviews and enjoy chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2.**

The team watched as JJ, pushed past them jumping into the mans arms. All of them confused, as confused as the rest of the officers.

"What just happened?" Morgan asked looking around at everyone.

"I'm not sure." Reid said placing his hands Into his pockets.

JJ ran her finger over Will's cheeks, seeing all the cuts and bruises, as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm okay really."

"You don't look it."

"Yeah…well I'm way better than Dan right now."

JJ nodded, kissing him deeply on the lips, as she buried her head into his chest .

"Lets go home." Will said, taking hold of her hand.

"What…don't you…"

"They've been questioning me for 15 hours. I just wanna go home and cuddle with my fiancée and see my son. "

JJ gave him a soft smile, walking towards the team.

"JJ?"

JJ looked at Will squeezing his hand before looking back at the team.

"I'll call you later Hotch."

JJ walked past the team, seeing the confused looks on there faces. Knowing there would be a lot of questions to answer.

/

Opening the door to there apartment, JJ closed the door behind Will.

"He'll be in his room." JJ smiled at Will.

Will nodded, seeing Henry's sitter, giving her a little hug. JJ watched as Will walked towards Henry's room, knowing it would be one of the best days of his lives.

"Well, I think, I'll leave this little reunion. He's feeling a little better but still throwing up."

"Thanks, Claire, and I'll call you when I duno…"

"Anytime JJ."

Will opened the door as he walked down the hallway, looking in he saw his son, who had grown so much since he last saw him, stepping into the room, he smiled widely, when he saw Henry turn to look at him.

"DADDY!"

Will watched as Henry screamed his name, getting up and running towards him, Will caught him picking him up, hugging him tightly.

"Hey buddy, you miss me."

"yeah!"

"I missed you too little man."

JJ walked into the room, feeling her eyes fill with tears, wrapping her arm around Will's back.

"We missed you."

"I missed you both too." Will kissed her forehead.

After dinner, with Henry still been ill, Will helped him get ready for bed.

Pulling the covers over him, Will handed Henry his favourite teddy. "You ready for a story buddy?"

"Yeah…"

After reading the story, Will saw Henry was asleep, kissing his forehead, he stepped out of the room closing the door behind him, as he walked down the hallway, he heard voices in the living room.

While Will was putting Henry to bed, JJ grabbed two beers out of the fridge, placing them down onto the table, there was a knock on the door, opening it she found all her team stood there. Stepping aside she let them all in.

"I guess, you all came to see what the hell is going on huh?"

"Yeah."

Everyone looked round as Will walked into the room. JJ gave him a little smile, as he walked towards her, everyone sat down, knowing this was going to be a long convocation.

"So….."

"JJ, just…"

"Okay…urmm…" JJ looked round at Will..

"I'm Will….Henry's father, and JJ's fiancée "

He watched as the team looked more confused. "You didn't tell them anything did you?"

"Nope….so yeah, huh….urm.."

"So Henry's dad never did one on you?"

"No…and I didn't tell you guys, because the more I told myself the worse it made me feel, and in a way he was gone, and I didn't want you guys feeling anymore sorry for me."

"JJ…we would of never…"

JJ raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Okay, we would of tried harder to make sure, you had more help."

"And I've done fine by myself and he came back a few times."

"Yeah, I'll admit but JJ got pregnant right after I went under. And when I found out, I tried to get out but…"

"You were already too far under." Emily said looking at the couple.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you guys but….part me thought." JJ looked right at Will gulping down a breath.

Taking hold of her hand, Will squeezed it tightly knowing this wasn't going to be the toothiest convocation of the day.

"Well maybe we can all start fresh how does that sound?" Rossi said breaking the silence.

"That sounds like a good idea." Will said smiling.

"Okay, how long you two been together." Morgan asked.

JJ shook her head, as she got up, heading into the kitchen she pulled out more beers, handing one to everyone.

"6 years."

"How do we not know about this buttercup?"

"Cos I'm a good liar."

"She is, trust me" Will said taking a sip of his beer.

As everyone let out a laugh, there attention was brought to a little blonde bundled stood near the hall way.

"Hey little man, why you awake?"

"Feel sick.."

"Again buddy?" JJ asked putting her bottle down, getting up she walked towards Henry.

"He's warm, and after last time, I don't want my carpet coverd."

Will stood up, "I got his Jay."

Scooping Henry into his arms, Will took him to the bathroom, as he was sick. Once he had cleaned him off he took him back to bed until he was asleep. Joining everyone back into the living room, he saw they all seemed to be getting along well.

"He okay?"

"Yeah…he's asleep."

/

After everyone left, JJ and Will headed to bed, finishing up getting changed, JJ looked at Will as he walked out of the bathroom, in his boxers, his body covered in bruises. JJ winced as they saw them, before walking towards the bed.

"They don't hurt."

"You sure!".

Will smiled, standing next to JJ, he wrapped his arms around her waist, moving the strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey…."

JJ gave him a little smile, as he laid her head onto his bare chest.

"I started to give up….."

Closing his eyes, at her words, Will took a deep breath, closing there embrace.

"I'm sorry that you almost did, but I couldn't…and then…"

"It's okay, all that matters is that, you're here now….and you are never leaving for another undercover job again."

"I think, that's the best thing I've ever heard."

JJ smiled, hugging him tighter, biting down on her lip, trying not to let the tears fall.

Pulling away, Will lifted her chin. "I love you."

JJ let out a little laugh, her tears finally falling, as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I love you too."

/

**What did you think? There's only gonna be either 1 more chapter or 2 to this. And this idea sounded so much better in my head :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, so glad your all liking this, I know its different, but thank you so much for all the reviews so far. Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3.**

Waking up, JJ rolled over, finding the other side of the bed empty, opening her eyes, JJ looked over at the clock reading the time, pulling the bed covers off her body, she climbed out of bed, looking around the room, she grabbed her ugg slippers, sliding them onto her feet, she picked up her hoodie, pulling it onto her arms. Walking over to her bedside table, she opened the door, picking out the little box she opened it seeing it empty, deciding right now wasn't the time to look for her engagement ring.

Heading down the hallway she heard laughing in the living room, entering she found Will and Henry on the floor tickling each other. Smiling she sat down on the sofa.

"Mamma awake"

"Yeah I am buddy."

She smiled as Henry sat up, picking up his toys, she looked round at Will as he sat down next to her.

"Thought you could use a sleep in."

JJ gave him a weak smile. Seeing the huge one on his, she traced her ring finger. Will watched her closely , putting is hand into his pocket, he took hold of JJ's hand.

"Think your looking' for this"

JJ smiled, and sighed as she saw the ring in the middle of her hand, sliding it onto her finger, she slapped Will on the arm, seeing the smug look on his face.

"That's not funny…"

"You should of seen how worried you looked."

JJ hit him again, laying her head onto his chest, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders.

/

Looking up from her desk, JJ saw her two best friends walking towards her office, as they walked in. JJ closed the file she was reading, knowing exactly why they were here.

"So you gonna tell us the full story?"

JJ sighed looking right at her friends.

"Pen, you remember when I went to that conference in New Orleans…"

"Yeah…"

"Well Will was that detective I ran into there. And then things went from there."

"And you fell madly in love got pregnant."

"Pretty much. And I know what you guys are thinking. And as soon as I told him I was pregnant he came home. And then 7 months after He had to back. But he came back every couple of months."

"So he didn't leave, I'm glad about that…but you could of told us JJ. Weve been trying to find who ever fathered my prince of a god son for 3 years and turns out. You were still sleeping with him all along."

JJ let out a little laugh, at Penelope's comment. "I'm sorry I am it's just…one time, Will almost got caught out, so if I get went around telling people I was a single mom. It was easier."

"We understand buttercup we do."

"Thanks, and honestly guys, he's amazing, he does love me and you should see him with Henry."

"Yeah…and that's not the only thing I see." Emily said leaning forward, picking up her hand.

"That's a nice diamond."

"Thanks, thought its finally time to wear it."

/

Walking into the apartment, JJ could smell something, walking into the kitchen, she found Both Will and Henry , cooking.

"Wow something smells good."

"Cooking mamma."

"Yeah.. And what we having?"

"Pasta"

"mmmm my favourite."

JJ smiled looking up at Will. Leaning forward she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's almost ready."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get changed…Henry can you go wash your hands please."

After dinner, Henry wedged himself between his parents, watching one of his favourite films, JJ sat running her fingers through his hair, While her legs laid across the middle of the sofa onto Will's lap, as he hands laid on her legs.

After Henry was out cold, JJ headed into the bathroom, turning on the hot water, closing her eyes, JJ felt Will's hands squeeze her shoulders.

"There room for one more in there?"

"Yes."

JJ smiled turning around in his hold. Will smiled, brushing her cheeks with his finger. "Damn, I forgot how beautiful you are."

"Yeah….well from what I saw last night, you've been working out."

"Yeah…and it's all for you."

JJ laughed, kissing his cheek. After the bath had finished running, JJ pulled off her clothes, climbing into the tub after Will. JJ laid her head against his bare chest, as the got water covered her skin.

"I'm not the only one who's been working out." Will said kissing her neck

"I missed this"

"Me too….I'm so glad to be home."

Closing her eyes, JJ placed her hands on top of the Will's feeling the water flow over her body, opening her eyes, JJ felt Will's hand, moving down her legs, the bubbles tingling on her legs, lifting her head, she pressed her lips to his, letting it get more intense.

Wrapping the town round the front of her body, JJ walked into the bedroom, pulling her round to one side, she felt Will's finger, trace her spine, closing her eyes, she felt the water drip off her body, turning around she faced Will smiling widely. Closing the gap between them , Will cupped JJ's cheek kissing her deeply on the lips. Smiling into the kiss, JJ held the towel over the front of her body the best she could, kissing Will back.

Moving towards the bed, JJ sat down, moving further onto the bed, Will, laid on top of her, kissing her deeply, his tongue entering her mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Moving his hands down her body, Will felt his body tense, smiling widely, Will pulled the towel away.

Smiling, JJ pulled Will closer to her, feeling him enter her, closing her eyes, she locked fingers with him, as they made love more the first time in months.

Waking up, JJ felt a tingle on her skin, opening her eyes, she saw Will drawing circles in the middle of her back, letting out a smile, she lifted her head.

"Hi…"

"Hi…."

"What time is it?"

"Its almost morning."

"How long you been awake?"

"A while, I like watching you sleep."

JJ smiled turning over onto her side.

"You like watching me sleep, or you can't sleep."

"A little bit of both."

JJ gave him a soft smile, running her finger along his chin.

"What's going on?"

"I just…"

Will took hold of her arm. JJ moved her body closer to Will's wrapping her arm over his waist.

"some of the stuff I've seen it's just…it's hard to get it out of my head you know."

"I know, but…I'm here, so what can I do to help."

"Just keep doing what your doing."

JJ kissed him on the lips, laying her head onto the middle of his chest. Closing her eyes, she felt his heart beat slow down, opening her eyes she saw he was asleep, kissing his chest, she closed her eyes once again, knowing things were gonna be fine, and normal for once.

/

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this is the final chapter of this story, thanks for reading guys. **

**Chapter 4.**

Watching as Henry went down the slide both JJ and Will cheered. Smiling widely JJ watched as Henry ran towards them.

"Again, again."

"Go on buddy, we'll be here watchin'" Will said smiling at his son.

As Henry ran around the park. He climbed up the steps leading to the monkey bars, watching carefully JJ stood under them waiting to catch Henry in case he fell. Looking at Will, she watched as he walked off to the corner answering his phone, looking back at Henry she watched as he took it swing by swing, when he reached the end, Jj grabbed his waist pulling him down, holding onto his hand, she looked back over at Will, seeing him yelling into his phone, running her hand through her hair, she bent down to Henry's level.

"Okay buddy what you wanna do now?"

"I hungry."

"Hungry huh! Well lets go grab daddy and get some food."

"Yeah…."

JJ let Henry run off in front of her, as she walked behind, grabbing her bag from next to the monkey bars. Henry ran into Will's leg wrapping his tiny arms around him, ruffling his son's hair Will, hung up the phone, looking forward at JJ.

"Everything okay?" she asked, looking right at him.

"Yeah, Nothin' to worry about…so what we doin' now?"

"Food!"

"Food huh…"

Will picked Henry up, placing him on his hip, taking hold of JJ's hand.

Walking out of Henry's room, JJ closed the door, walking through the hallway she ran her hands through her hair, seeing Will leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping on a beer. Jumping onto the counter, JJ picked up the bottle he had left her. Taking a large sip she bit down onto her bottom lip.

"So you gonna tell me what that phone call was earlier?"

Taking another sip of his beer, Will placed it down on the counter next to him, running his hands through his hair, he rested it onto his cheek.

"It was the head of the undercover agency."

"What did they want?"

"Me to go back into the field."

"You told them no right!"

"I did. And they weren't too happy about it"

"Yeah!" JJ said raising her eyebrow.

"JJ…"

"Will, we talked about this!…your not going back into the undercover work."

"I know I ain't JJ!"

"Then what's the problem with it?"

"The Problem isn't with me, its with them losing me to be a detective."

JJ ran her hands through her hair, taking a deep breath.

"Do you want too…go back."

Will looked right at JJ, shaking his head, he could see the tears forming in her eyes, standing in front of her, he placed his hands onto her knees.

"JJ….As Much as love my job, I can't spend another day away from you and Henry….I've already missed out on so much and I don't wanna miss anything' else"

JJ took a deep breath, feeling a couple of tears slide down her cheeks, quickly wiping them away.

"Will.. I don't wanna push you away from your job."

"Your not. JJ….I love you and Henry way more than I love your job. And after last time….I don't wanna take anymore chances, I wanna be here with you. And I wanna be a detective here where I'm close to you."

"I love you, you know that."

"I love you too."

JJ smiled a little, resting her head against Will's.

"So you told them yet?"

"Yeah, I just called them back, they said the choice is mine, then I called the caption, and there's a head detective spot open and it's mine."

"That's great."

"Yeah…it also means, whenever I get a tooth case, the BAU are the first I'll call."

"mmm. Working with you does sound pretty good."

"Yeah….and we can meet up and go for lunch when your in town. And I can spend more time at home with Henry, working split shifts."

"That does sound good."

"Yeah.."

Will smiled, pressing his lips to JJ's , pulling away he kissed her neck, whispering in her ear.

"God I missed you, and can't wait to marry you."

"Yeah, about that…I sort of started planning it but…."

"Whatever wedding you want, were having."

JJ smiled widely, wrapping her arms around Will's neck. "I was hoping you were gonna say that."

"Yeah well, I can never say no to you. Ever."

JJ laughed a little, pecking Will's lips a couple of times.

"So when you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well how about an earlier night?" JJ said raising her eyebrow biting down onto her lip.

"That sounds good."

Smiling, JJ wrapped her legs around Will's waist, feeling his arms tighten around her back as he carried her into the bedroom, dropping her onto the bed JJ let out a little scream.

/

Waking up the following morning, JJ switched off her alarm, burying her head under the covers, seconds later she felt Henry jumping on her, opening her eyes, she smiled ruffling her hand through Henry's hair.

"Mamma wake up."

"I'm awake baby."

"You work"

"Yeah baby, me going to work."

"You going away again?"

"Maybe buddy. But daddy will be here tonight after work."

"Okay, me miss you."

"I'll miss you too buddy, now go get dressed okay."

After JJ was ready, she walked into the kitchen, seeing Henry's Nanny.

"Morning Claire."

"Hey JJ….don't worry Henry and I will be fine, now both of you go. And remember to call later."

Leaving the apartment, JJ stopped in the parking lot looking at Will.

"If you get called out, call me when your back I'll pick you up."

JJ smiled, kissing Will on the lips, pulling away she placed her bag into the back seat, climbing into the passenger seat.

She was glad to have Will home, he really was everything to her, including Henry. She didn't realize how much she actually had missed him until he came home. But she knew she had him back for good, and she wasn't going to let him go ever. She would always go to many lengths to project her family, and no matter what they would always come first to her.

**THE END**

/

**Thanks for reading everyone, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
